The present invention relates to apparatus for switching fluid flow and particularly relates to a fluid valving device for controlling fluid communication between fluid inlet and outlet ports under control of a push key.
A multitude of fluid valves have been proposed and constructed in the past. Many are complex in structure and operation. This often precludes their use in different applications, for example, pneumatic flow switching apparatus for analytical instruments such as atomic absorption spectrometers. There is also a need for arranging fluid switching apparatus adjacent one another for connection in parallel to permit digital setting of a fluid flow by manual actuation of the valves.